Blog użytkownika:Katherina 00/Każda tajemnica ma swoje rozwiązanie- Lady Noir
Oto moja własna historia o serialu. Wszystkie nowe rozdziały będą publikowane w tym oto poście. Życzę miłego czytania! W poście znajduje się: Prolog Rozdział 1 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 3 Katherina 00 Prolog Ciemne obłoki zebrały się nad ulicami Paryża. Ogromne, popielate chmury powoli zamieniały się w czarne zakrywając błękitny dywan nieba. Ciemną, opuszczoną ulicą biegła młoda kobieta. Jej hebanowe włosy spięte w dwa kucyki rozwiewał wiatr. Biegła. Wiedziała że musi zdąrzyć. To jej obowiązek. Nie mogła zawieść. W jej rękach leżał teraz los całego Paryża. Skryła się za ogromnym kontenerem i ciężko dysząc wypowiedziała formułkę "Tikki, kropkuj". Po zaledwie sekundzie stała już w zupełnie innym przebraniu. Na jej twarzy widniała czerwona maska w czarne kropki a kostimu w tych samych kolorach idealnie przylegał do jej szczupłej figury. Na jej włosach pojawiły ogniste wstąrzki związując jej włosy, które w tym świetle wydawały się atramętowe. W ręku trzymała jo-jo. Po chwili skacząc po dachach była tuż przy Wieży Eiffla z której wnętrza wydobywały się fioletowe pioruny i promienie. Przystaneła i zaczeła rozglądać się po terenie wkoło metalowej konstrukcji. -Witam My Lady- usłyszała dobrze znany jej głos tuż koło swojego ucha. Odwróciła delkatnie głowę i niechcący stykneła się nocem z prztbyszem. Spojrzała w jego zielone oczy. Zawsze ją intrygowały. Wydawały jej się dziwnie znajome. Była pewna że gdzieś już je widziała. Pytanie tylko: Gdzie? Otrząsneła się i odsuneła od chłopaka. - Cześć kicia. Cóż to za nowy złoczyńca? - Niezniszczalny fan mitologi. Niesamowity Zeus- odpowiedział ironicznie Czarny kot- myśle że akuma jest w tym różczko podobnym czymś. - Hmm... Widzę że kotek wreszcie ruszył głową- odpowiedziała dziewczyna- Nieżle! -uśmiechneła się i podrapała chłopaka pod brodą wywołują u niego mruczenie. Następnie razem z współpracownikiem wzieła się do pracy. Zaszkoczyli z dachu a po dość ciężkiej walce udało im się oczyścić akume. Kiedy już chiała odejść Czarny Kot złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. - No piękna- powiedział flirciarskim głosem- kiedy w końcu pokażesz mi swoją prawdziwą twarz. - Możę kiedy indziej kotku- odpowiedziała wyrywając się- mam minutę, tak samo jak ty. Wykorzystująsc zaskoczenie chłopaka za pomocą jo-jo znikneła mu z pola widzenia. Wskoczyła do tego samego zauka co wcześniej i zmieniła się znowu w zwykłą nastolatkę. Tak to właśnie Marinette. Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życie. Jednak skrywa coś o czym nie wie nikt. To jej tajemnica... Rozdział 1 ~Marinette~ - Marinette! Wstawaj!- usłyszałam piskliwy głosik mojej kwami. -Tikki… Daj mi jeszcze pospać… - odpowiedziałam błagalnym głosem zakrywając twarz poduszką- dzisiaj przecież niedziela. -Tak, masz racje- odpowiedziało spokojnym głosem stworzonko- niedziela była… ale wczoraj! -Co!? – momentalnie podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej – Która godzina? - 7.45 -No nie! No nie! – krzyczałam wyskakując z łóżka. W ekspresowym tempie zmieniłam piżamę na strój odpowiedni do szkoły. Chwyciłam plecak i mało co nie spadając ze schodów, wybiegłam z domu. Droga do szkoły zajęła mi wyjątkowo mało czasu. Na paluszkach weszłam do klasy i już chciałam usiąść kiedy usłyszałam zdenerwowany głos pani Bustier : -Marinette! – wszystkie oczy obecnych w klasie skierowane były na mnie- Kolejne spóźnienie! Zdradzisz nam może jego powód? -N-no… B-bo… ja… eee… - jąkałam się szybko próbując wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę- zaściełam się w toalecie… Tak. Właśnie. Zamek w szkolnej toalecie się zepsuł. Z pewnością należy wymienić zamki żeby już nikt nie padł ich ofiarą- podniosłam palec w ostrzegawczym geście a po klasie rozniósł się cichy chichot. Nauczycielka westchnęła i kazała mi usiąść. Wykonałam jej polecenie i starałam skupić się na lekcji. Nie było mi to jednak dane po już po chwili na korytarzu rozniósł się orzechowy pył. Chwilę później usłyszeliśmy głuchy huk. Cała klasa wybiegła ma korytarz. Nad dziedzińcem u poświacie pyłu unosiła się kobieta, która była bardzo podobna do naszej szkolnej sprzątaczki. Jej pistacjową sukienkę przepasał śnieżnobiały fartuch. Kasztanowe włosy delikatnie podkręcone u końcówek z lekkością opadały na ramiona. Na szyi kobiety wisiał czarny wisiorek w kształcie serca. W ręku trzymała złocistą miotłę. - Jestem Czyścicielka – odpowiedziała zniekształconym głosem- Mam dość ciągłego sprzątania. Dopiero co pozmiatałam a jakiś bachor musiała nabrudzić. Teraz za to odpłacicie! Podniosła miotłę z której wyleciał pył a po chwili parę uczniów biegała po korytarzach zamiatając je. Kobieta spojrzała z wrogością na Chloe. - Mam dość ciągłego zmywania twojego lakieru do paznokci Chloe! – skierowała w jej stronę czubek swojej „różyczki” a po zaledwie paru sekundach dziewczyna zmywała ławkę cytrynową szmatką. Dyskretnie odłączyłam się od tłumu i zaczęłam szukać jakiegoś cichego miejsca aby się przemienić. Kiedy już miałam wypowiadać formułkę, po drugiej stronie ściany usłyszałam : „Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!”. Nie widziałam mówcy, ale byłam pewna że jest nim Czarny Kot. Chwilę później z za rogu wyszedł mój współpracownik. Czarny kot chodzi do mojej szkoły? Mogę go znać? Czy to naprawdę możliwe? -Marinette! Ocknij się!- upomniała mnie kwami jednocześnie wyrywając mnie z rozważań. -Och… Przepraszam. Tikki, kropkuj! Po chwili stałam już w swoim ‘’roboczym” stroju. Spojrzałam patio i to co zobaczyłąm przerosło moje oczekiwania. Panował tam ogólny zamęt. Uczniowie biegali w te i we te. Jedni z miotłami, inni z przerażenia. Czyścicielka unosiła się nad nimi wszystkimi i szyderczo się śmiała. - Witam panią tajemniczą- usłyszałam zmysłowy głos za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyła zielone oczy. Te cudowne zielone oczy które nieprzerywalnie wpatrywały się w moje. STOP! Marinette masz misję! Nie czas na podziwianie jego oczu! -Wcale nie jestem tajemnicza- odpowiedziałam odwracając wzrok w stronę złoczyńcy. - Ja mam inne zdanie- odparł podchodząc bliżej- Gdzie akuma? - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Może być w miotle. Ale czy miotła jest aż tak ważna dla sprzątaczki. Wątpie. -Wisiorek? - Tak! Spójrz- wskazałam na niego palcem- jest cały czarny! Tam musi być akuma! - Jaki plan? - Taki jak zawsze. Ty odwracasz uwagę, ja zabieram wisiorek, oczyszczam kumę i po sprawie. Przytakną ruchem głowy i skoczył na dół. Po nieudolnych próbach przejęcia wisiorka , schowaliśmy się za filary. - Okey… Pora na plan B! Szczęśliwy traf! Już po chwili w moich dłoniach leżała taka sama szczotka jak sprzątaczki. Uniosłam ze zdziwieniem brew. - No, no, no- usłyszałam kpiący głos kota- rozumiem że ty też chcesz być perfekcyjną panią domu? - Bardzo śmieszne- spiorunowałam go wzrokiem i zaczęłam główkować. Już po chwili miałam plan. Kot używają kotaklizum zrobił dziurę w ziemi, do której następnie wpadła kobieta. Ja szybko i podmieniła miotły, dzięki czemu kobieta nie mogła czarować. Za pomocą jo-ja unieruchomiłam jej ręce a czarny kot zerwał naszyjnik. Rzucił mi go a ja po chwili oczyściłam akme i przywróciłam wszystko do poprzedniego wyglądu. Razem z kotem przybiliśmy sobie żółwika i już chciałam czmychnąć niepostrzeżona kiedy nie kto inny tylko mój towarzysz chwycił mnie z rękę. Serio! Znowu! - Nie sądzisz że o wiele lepiej by nam się pracowało, gdybyśmy zdradzili sobie nasz sekret? Westchnęłam i spojrzałam w jego oczy. -Wszyscy potrzebujemy sekretów Czarny kocie. O ile nas nie zabiją, dają nam bezpieczeństwo i wygodę. Po chwili stałam na dachu parząc na kota. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego delikatnie i zniknęłam z jego pola widzenia. Rozdział 2 ~Marinette~ Przez otwarte okno wskoczyłam do swojego pokoju. Położyłam się na łóżku i zaczełam rozmyślać o swoim nienormalnym życiu. Intensywnie wpatrywałam się w sufit próbując znaleść odpowiedz na nurtujące mnie pytania. Jednym z nich było co naprawdę czuję do Czarnego Kota? Czy nasze stosunki napewno są czysto biznesowe? Czy napewno czuję do niego tylko przyjażń? Sama nie jestem do końca pewna swoich uczuć. Z jednej strony mam ochotę mu przyłożyć...ale z drugiej...Doskonale pamiętam to uczucie towarzyszące mi kiedy byłam pewna że go stracę. Było ono nie do zniesienia. Och... Marinette... ty i twoje problemy. Jednego jestem pewna. Kocham Adriena. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Zrobiło się tu pusto odkąd pozrywałam wszystkie jego zdjęcia ze ścian. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie. Siedział wtedy ma tamtym krześle. Wstała, podeszłam do przedmiotu i pogładziłam oparcie. Sama nie wiem dlaczego mam na jego punkcie taką obsesje. On jest po prostu idealny. Miły, pomocny, przyjacielski i ma cudowne, hipnotyzujące, zielone oczy... Zaraz, zaraz... zielone oczy! Rzuciłam się do szuflady, przy okazji uderzając nogą o noge biurka. Spod sterty papierów tych ważnych i tych mniej udało mi się w końcu wygrzebać zdjęcie ukochanego. Następnie przeglądając gazety znalazłam zdjęcie swojego współpracownika. Kiedy ułożyłam je koło siebie doznałam nie małego szoku. Moje usta wykrzywiły się w zgrabną literke o'' a wzrok tempo wpatrywał się w fotografie. Czyżby Adrien miał sobowtóra? Czy to może on skrywa się pod maską Czarnego Kota? Nie... to napewno nie może być Adrien. Adrien jest miły, spokojny, nieśmiał. Za to Kot... irytujący, porywczy i zbyt pewny siebie.To nie może być jedna i ta sama osoba. No błagam! To zupełnie inne charaktery! Odwróciłam się w stronę łóżka. Na mojej poduszce spało małe czerwone stworzonko otoczone przez okruszki z jego ulubionych ciasteczek. Oj Tikki... Ty mój kochany łakomczuszku. Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam ją w czółko. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? Zmęczona powlokłam się do łazienki zabierając po drodzę piżamę. ~Adrien~ Ehh... Moje życie jest pełne rutyny. Codziennie to samo. Szkoła, nowy złoczyńca, próba przekonania Biedronki do ujawnienia swojej prawdziwej twarzy i nie powodzenia z tym związne. Chwila, chwila... Nie zapomnijmy o tuzinie dodatkowych zajęć którymi obarcza mnie mój ojciec. Czy choć raz mogłoby byc inaczej? Głośno wypuściłem powietrze. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że najbardziej chciałem by zmieniła się moja sytuacja z Biedronką. Chciałem poznać jej prawdziwą twarz, by móc widywać ją nie tylko na misjach. Chciałem złapać ją z ręke i spojrzeć głęboko w oczy. Chciałem poczuć smak jej ust. Chciałem... -Aaaadrien!! Ja chcę Camembert!!!- usłyszałem głos tego obżarciucha i nieustanne szrpanie z koszulkę. Spojrzałem na niego z poirytowaniem. -Serio Plagg! Czy ty nie umiesz myśleć o czymś innym niż o jedzeniu? - A czy ty nie umiesz myśleć o czymś innym niż o Biedronce? - Nie odwracaj kota ogonem- powiedziałem pokazując na niego palcem- rozmawiamy teraz o twoim obżarstwie. Niedługo nie będziesz mieścił się za moją koszulą. Twierdzę że powinieneś przejść na dietę. - Na dietę!? Chyba żartujesz! - odpowiedziało z oburzeniem stworzenie- Jestem zmęczony po misji i potrzebuję kalorii. Czmychaj do kochni i przynieś mi coś do jedzenia. Wywróciłem oczami.Wyszedłem z pokoju udając się do miejsca pobytu lodówki. Czasami zastanawiam się czy nie lepszą inwestycją byłoby posiadanie jej w pokoju. Zwłaszcza z Plaggiem. Przechodząc koło drzwi do salonu usłyszałem rozmowę ojca z tajemniczym przybyszem. Zajrzałem przez uchylone drzwi. Gabriel Agreste stał na środku z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. -Myślisz że będę na każdy twój rozkaz! - Masz obowiązek- odpowiedział spokojnie przybysz- pamiętasz naszą umowę? -Nie będziesz mnie do niczego zmuszać- chyba pierwszy raz widziałem ojca w takim stanie. Jego twarz przybrał kolor dojrzałego buraka. Ręce również, prawdopodobnie od ciągłego zaciskania je w pięści. Po chwili usłyszałem prawie krzyczący ze złości jego głos- Mam dość ciągłego unikania świata, mojego syna, ludzi... -Nie zapomnij że to ja mam władzę-przerwał mu ów tajemniczyczłowiek- W każdym momencie mogę odebrać ci to czego nie zabrałem wcześniej. Czego nie zabrał wcześniej? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? W mojej głowie panował teraz taki mętlik który spokojnie można było porównać do chaosu w ulu. Mając nadzieję na odpowiedz na chodz jedno z pytań słuchałem dalej. - Jak możesz czynić tyle zła? Kiedyś tego pożałujesz! Zemszczę się! Uwolnię się spod twojej władzy! Usłyszałem szyderczy śmiech tego drugiego. -Twoja żona też tak mówiła... '''Rozdział 3' ~Adrien~ -Twoja żona też tak mówiła…- usłyszałem szorstki głos połączony z szyderczym śmiechem. Co?! Mama?! Co z tym wszystkim wspólnego mam mama?! Znała tego podejrzanego typa?! - Jesteś potworem- usłyszałem smutny głos taty. Spojrzałem na jego twarz, po której spłynęła jedna, samotna łza. Podszedł do niego właściciel ów tajemniczego głosu. Wyglądał jak zjawa. Cały w czarnym płaszczu, z ogromnym kapturem, który skutecznie zasłaniał jego twarz. Znowu się zaśmiał. - Wiem o tym. Do zobaczenia ‘’przyjacielu’’ – odpowiedział z nutą ironii w głosie, poczym zniknął pochłonięty przez buro-szary dym. Szybko wycofałem się do pokoju. Zamknąłem drzwi i oparłem się o nie, nie do końca wierząc co w to co usłyszałem przed chwilą. -Zabłądziłeś w tej lodówce czy co?- zapytał jak zwykle myślący tylko o jednym Plagg- Stary, zdążyłem już wypuścić korzenie. -Plagg, nie uwierzysz co usłyszałem- podchodząc do łóżka, zobaczyłam wyczekujący wzrok mojego kwami- Co? - Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – spytał- Białe, okrągłe i pięknie pachnie…- nadal nie wiedząc o co chodzi podniosłem jedną brew- Tak, chodzi mi o Camembert! Strzeliłem facepalm’a i znowu udałem się w stronę drzwi. -Tak, było by miło gdybyś go w końcu przyniósł – usłyszałem za sobą głos Plagga. Wyszedłem z pokoju i udałem się w stronę kuchni. Znowu. ~Gabriel Agreste~ Smutnym krokiem udałem się w stronę mojej ‘’pracowni zła’’. Otworzyłem drzwi i ostrożnym krokiem weszełem w ciemną otchłań. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdowałem. Na gładkiej posadzce siedziało kilkaset motyli o skrzydłach w kolorze kości słoniowej. Od mojej ostatniej wizyty w tym miejscu nic się nie zmieniło. Nie lubiłem tu przebywać. To pomieszczenie przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. Naglę z ciemnej otchłani wyfrunęło fioletowe stworzonko. -Witam panie. - Cześć Nuru- odpowiedziałem bez cienia entuzjazmu- Znowu u mnie był. Powiedział że jeśli się nie postaram zabierze mi kolejną ważną dla mnie osobę. Mojego syna! Usiadłem na podłodze i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Czułe się bezsilny. To właśnie przez NIEGO moje relacje z synem nie są najlepsze. Przez NIEGO muszę unikać świata. Mało osób widzi mnie poza monitorem tabletu noszonego przez moją asystentkę. Zabrał mi żonę. A teraz chce zabrać mi jeszcze syna. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na kwami. - Wiesz dobrze, że nienawidzę przemiany. To jest najgorsze co spotyka mnie w życiu. - Nie możesz tego jakoś kontrolować, powstrzymać? -Niestety nie- powiedziałem zaciskając dłonie w pięści- przez te przeklęte zaklęcie moje serce zamienia się w kamień, a ja w potwora. Niestety, nie mam wyboru. Wstałem i westchnąłem. -Nuru, czyń swoją powinność. Chcę to już mieć za sobą. Kwami przytaknęło ruchem głowy i wleciało do mojego pierścienia. Poczułem rozsadzający ból w klatce piersiowej. Tak, zaklęcie nadal działa. Niestety. Na moim ciele zaczął pojawiać się ciemny kostium a ja znowu poczułem ból. Jakby tysiąc szpilek wbijało się w moją głowę. Mrok ogarnął moje serce. Stałem się znowu Władcą Ciem. ~ W tym samym czasie~ -Generale, to wspaniała strategia! Wystarczy tylko ustawić żołnierzy w szyku ‘’żółw’’… -Marcel… Rozumiem twoje zamiłowanie do Cywilizacji Rzymskiej ale… -To na pewno będzie wspaniała taktyka! Wróg nie będzie miał szans! -Mamy XXI w. Taktyka ze starożytności nie zadziała! Twoi wspaniali herosi nam nie pomogą. Nie walczymy już na włócznie i miecze. Teraz są karabiny, granaty i czołgi, które rozjechały by twojego żółwika! –odpowiedział sędziwy starzec w mundurze koloru khaki. Na jego piersi widniały liczne ordery i medale. Długa puszysta broda sięgała aż do ramion, natomiast na głowie nie dało się zauważyć ani jednego włoska. Generał Owans powiedział: -Nie możesz mylić rzeczywistości, Marcel. Twoi rzymianie nic nam nie pomogą. Zejdź na ziemię i zacznij poważnie myśleć nad sposobem modernizacji armii jeśli chcesz zachować tą pracę. Mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Opuścił bazę i udał się do swojego ulubionego miejsca w całym Paryżu. Pod Łuk Triumfalny. Był on wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym młodzieńcem. Miał zaledwie 20 lat. Jego blada cera idealnie kontrastowała z kruczo czarnymi włosami. Oczy chłopaka miały odcień głębin oceanu. Miał na sobie spodnie w kolorze ciemnej zieleni i czarną koszulkę która ciasno opinała jego umięśniony tors. Był on naprawdę przystojny. Wojsko zawsze było jego pasją. Zacisną ręce w pięści. Oni nic nie rozumieją- pomyślał- Nawet w tych czasach nikt nie pokonałby legionów Cezara Rozczarowanie, poniżenie i złość. To doskonały grunt dla wzbudzenia nienawiści. Wystarczy tylko chwila, by serce stało się twarde i zimne. Wystarczy tylko chwila, by zakazić je złem. Wystarczy tylko chwila, by zjawiła się mroczna akuma. Marcel nieustannie wpatrywał się w antyczną budowlę, pomnik czyjegoś zwycięstwa. Nie zauważył czarnego motyla, który po chwili wniknął w krzyż przewieszony przez jego szyję. Jedyną pamiątkę po ojcu. Pojawiło się różowe światło w kształcie maski motyla dokoła jego głowy. Nagle usłyszał głos: - Cezarze, jestem Władca Ciem. Zgadzam się z tobą. Twoja strategia jest genialnym rozwiązaniem dla francuskiej armii. Dzięki mnie będziesz mógł utworzyć własne niezniszczalne legiony i pokonać tych, który nie wierzyli w twoje pomysły. W zamian oczekuję drobnej przysługi. Powiem Ci o niej kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora. A więc, wchodzisz w to? -Wchodzę- odpowiedział pewnym głosem. Do krzyża wniknął czarno- fioletowy dym, który następnie otoczył całego Marcela. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania